


Cream

by Yesungs_Cloud (CaramelBE)



Category: Super Junior
Genre: #KyusungWeek, Creampie, Food Play, Food Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelBE/pseuds/Yesungs_Cloud
Summary: For #KyusungWeek Day 3 : DinnerWhen Jongwoon asked Kyuhyun what he wanted to eat for dinner, he wasn't expecting this.
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Cream

**Author's Note:**

> this is p bad aksskals but enjoy lol

Jongwoon was lying fully naked and thighs spread on the glass dining table, his cock fully erect and ass plugged and filled with an excessive amount of lube as Kyuhyun pipes whipped cream icing on his chest. 

When he asked Kyuhyun what he wanted for their Friday night dinner, he wasn’t expecting this. 

“Ah-!” Jongwoon gasps as the metal piping nozzle drag a bit on his hard nipples. Kyuhyun makes a rosette design on them.

"Be as loud as you want Hyung, there’s only the two of us here after all" Kyuhyun teased.

Then, the younger man went a bit lower, and made a scallop design from the middle of his chest to his lower abdomen, a few centimeters away from brushing against the dripping head of his cock.

"K-Kyuhyun-!" He feels himself tense up, his toes curling with anticipation because of the proximity of the cold whipped cream to his hot and erect member.

"Hyung stop moving, you don’t want to ruin the designs, don’t you?" Kyuhyun playfully scolds and then grips one of the older male's thighs a bit too tight with his free hand to keep them from closing.

Jongwoon whimpers, he tries his best not to move as Kyuhyun continues to squeeze icing on his shaft, the gentle drag of the metal piping tip making his sensitive cock twitch and leak even more.

On the head of his cock, Kyuhyun makes a final swirl design and places the almost empty piping bag beside Jongwoon. He then stands back to admire his work.

“You look so delicious right now Hyung...all spread out and just waiting to be eaten and fucked. What if the other Hyungs saw you right now...the scary Kim Jongwoon, with his legs spread and icing on his cute cock and nipples?" Jongwoon whines from the thought of being seen, "I bet you'd like that don't you?" Kyuhyun gets between his legs and leans down, the younger's face near Jongwoon's chest. 

“W-wait! Ah-!!” Jongwoon could feel the younger flicking his tongue on the cream covered bud. He wanted to grab Kyuhyun’s hair to hold him closer, his fingers digging into his palms to resist that impulse. He didn't want to be punished by the younger male for moving.

Kyuhyun licks, sucks, and even playfully bites on his right nipple until it's clean of whipped cream. When the Kyuhyun was done with the first one, he moves to the next cream covered bud while he pinches and rolls the first nipple in his free hand with vigor.

“Haaaa- Kyuhyun-!” the older moans, his voice getting increasingly hoarse.

Jongwoon can’t help but arch his back to be closer to the younger, the pleasurable pain of his nipples being played with until they were raw and sensitive made his hole twitch and clench around the plug inside him and heat pool in his tummy. 

Warm palms held his thighs wide open, as Kyuhyun then moved to lick the scallop design line of cream from his midriff down to his navel, the younger’s soft lips leaving a trail of kisses on his skin.

When he reaches Jongwoon’s crotch, the elder could feel Kyuhyun’s warm breath so fucking near his cock. The younger male leaves hickeys and bites on Jongwoon’s inner thigh (it was the only place that coordis can’t see), and he starts eating the icing from the elder’s balls. Inch by inch, his lips and tongue trace upwards on the veiny shaft.

“F-fuck K-kyuhun-!!”

And when he reaches the tip, Kyuhyun circles his tongue at the head of his cock to lick it clean, making Jongwoon’s whole body jerk up, but Kyuhyun holds him down by his thighs.

“Y-you brat-! It’s too much!!”

“I’m still eating Hyung, you wouldn’t want me to choke right?” the younger smirks, his mouth messy with icing mixed with Jongwoon’s pre-cum. Kyuhyun then wraps his lips around Jongwoon’s shaft again as he laps up the remaining cream.

“W-wanna cum so bad! Please Kyuhyun-ah!” he whines a bit too needy, but then the younger male just removes himself from Jongwoon’s cock, then grips him at the base.

“Not yet, wanna make you cum while I fuck you.” Kyuhyun pulls him up straight to give him a passionate kiss, the younger gripping on his ass like he’d leave a hand-shaped bruise. 

Jongwoon tastes cream with a hint of bitterness (due to his pre-cum) as Kyuhyun kisses him again and again. The younger lifts him to pull him closer so that he can grind his clothed cock on Jongwoon’s own. The older took it as an opportunity to wrap his legs around Kyuhyun’s hips.

“Hyung...can you feel how hard I am because of you?” Kyuhyun whispered in Jongwoon’s ear, grinding his clothed cock even rougher, “want you to ride me right now”, the younger then leaves kisses on his neck.

“L-let’s take this to bed?” Jongwoon suggests, and not even a minute later Kyuhyun kisses him on the lips again, this time he lifts the older male and holds him tightly by his thighs while Jongwoon wraps his arms around Kyuhyun’s neck. 

Their kisses become more and more fervent as Kyuhyun brings the older to his room and places him on his bed. Now Jongwoon sits on the soft mattress, playing with his leaking cock, as Kyuhyun takes off his shirt and trousers hastily and throws them on the floor.

Kyuhyun wastes no time, he immediately climbs on the bed to continue their kiss. Jongwoon positions himself to face the younger male as he straddles his lap, grinding his cock on Kyuhyun’s stomach.

Kyuhyun’s hands go lower to Jongwoon’s ass, squeezing and spreading them then one of his hands slowly removes the plug Jongwoon and throws it to the side.

“Mmmmm!!!” Jongwoon moans in their kiss. One of Kyuhyun’s hands moves up to his slim hips, slowly caressing up and down, sending shivers down his spine, while the other plays with Jongwoon’s lube slicked hole, long fingers tracing the ring of muscle. 

“Haaaa- shit, I need your cock-!! Please Kyuhyun!!,” Jongwoon arches back to Kyuhyun’s fingers, feeling empty because of the removal of the plug. The older kneels a bit higher to line Kyuhyun’s hard cock to his hole, while the younger’s hand on his ass move upward to Jongwoon’s nipples, pinching and rolling them between his fingers again as his lips move to Jongwoon’s swan-like neck.

Jongwoon slowly descends on the younger male’s cock, inch by inch he could feel the delicious stretch inside his slick entrance until he’s fully sitting on Kyuhyun’s lap.

The elder starts to bounce on Kyuhyun’s lap, both hand on Kyuhyun’s shoulder for support, though he stretched and prepped himself earlier, he still has to adjust to Kyuhyun’s member pistoning in and out of him.

“Fuck- feels so hot and tight inside you hyung,” Kyuhyun’s cock twitches inside Jongwoon’s hole. 

The sound of slapping skin echoes in the room as Kyuhyun vigorously thrusts up to meet Jongwoon’s rhythm. It was hot and sweaty, Jongwoon could feel a layer of perspiration on his neck, and chest and his fringe also stuck to his forehead.

Right now, Kyuhyun’s hands were on his hips, as the younger thrusts hard inside him, enough for it to sting every time Jongwoon’s ass meets with Kyuhyun’s hips.

The older could feel the head of Kyuhyun’s cock hitting THAT spot, the spot that makes him see stars. 

“T-there Kyuhyun, fuck- thrust there again!!”

Jongwoon’s abdominal muscles and thigh muscles tighten a bit, as he bounces on Kyuhyun’s lap to chase his orgasm while the younger thrusts against his prostate again and again.

“H-hyung!! You’re getting so tight-!!” the younger flip their positions, making Jongwoon lie on the pillows. Kyuhyun lifts his hips, to fuck him at a frenzied pace.

“KyuhyunKyuhyunKyuhyun-!! Wanna cum-!!” Jongwoon reaches out for Kyuhyun, their lips meeting again for a needy and messy kiss, wrapping his arms around. He was so CLOSE, so near to release, Jongwoon wraps his legs around Kyuhyun’s hips. The younger male's thrusts grow more wild and desperate as he grips Jongwoon's thighs. Jongwoon can feel Kyuhyun inside him, also eager for release.

With one hard thrust, Jongwoon arches his back from the mattress as he cums hard, his release even hitting his chin. Kyuhyun finishes not long after him, the younger male's seed filling his hole.

“Hhaaaa...haaaa,” Jongwoon tries to chase his breath as his hole spasms around Kyuhyun’s cock while his own member grows limp. Kyuhyun pulls out his cock from Jongwoon's ass, his cum leaking from the older male's hole. The younger then flops himself on Jongwoon's chest, still in between the older male's legs, and makes himself comfortable.

"Yah! Cho Kyuhyun, you're not exactly light you know?" Jongwoon calls out.

The younger rubs his cheeks on Jongwoon's damp chest ('Like a smug cat' Jongwoon thinks) in response, "Don't wanna...too lazy..." and Kyuhyun cuddles up even more towards Jongwoon's body. The older male just gives in and combs Kyuhyun's hair with his fingers as both of them slowly fall asleep. Their future selves will take care of the mess later.

**Author's Note:**

> anyways...this is my first published smut for kyusung lol comment if you liked or have constructive criticism sakldsj neways 🏃♂️


End file.
